Tails' Angel
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Tails definitely feels broken since Cosmo died after blasting the cannon and lost the friend he ever had. However, she comes out as an angel to see him again. Please tell me it was awesome! Enjoy!


Okay, this is the first fic I've ever written about Tails and Cosmo, basically since I have seen the 77th episode of Sonic X and it's totally awesome! So, this one came out of my head, so I hope it's a likeable fic for Sonic fans, including some that are fans of Tails and Cosmo. Hope ya like it!

* * *

Tails' Angel

by: Terrell James

It's been over 4 weeks since the unfortunate moment that occured in outer space; Cosmo's life sacrificed from saving the galaxy from Dark Oak, ergo, destroying everything in its path to save the universe and give her clan back. The entire situation viewed as a complete nightmare for Tails. He's been rewinding the entire incident on his mind, that he simply cannot stop thinking about her.

That night in his room back in Mystic Ruins, he laid down on his bed, just tossing and turning around, feeling completely scarred from that situation that he saw and did, to press the button on the Sonic Cannon to destroy the entire Dark Oak planet.

"Cosmo....I'm sorry....why'd you have to go?!.....Please don't leave me....."

All of a sudden, he wakes up, screaming and then, panting heavily to find nothing in sight...including Cosmo. It's like it was a nightmare that turned reality.

Tears were started to come out of Tails' eyes and he started crying. He covered his eyes so that no one could see him break down in tears.

"Why'd you have to leave me? I'm sorry, Cosmo. If I would've fired the cannon, you'd still be here now!"

Tails felt a deep amount of sadness, anguish and grief inside of him for losing his one special friend that really cares a lot and she cannot be brought back.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
But people are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But its killin me to see you go after all this time  
Mhmmm mhmmm_

Tails got out of bed and left his room to take a walk outside to sort of clear his thoughts by himself. As he was walking around Mystic Ruins, all he could see in the moon are stars, which also reminded him of Cosmo. It seems as though he could've expressed his true feelings for him if that situation hadn't occured.

He kept walking as he felt the wind blowing through his fur and then, he went sat down on a rock near an ocean to sort of think things over. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes and on his mind, comes Cosmo's smile. Then, he opened his eyes and there was no one there.

He got closer to the water, only to see his reflection there. He sighed heavily and whispered, "What have I done? She was my one true friend that I ever had and I'll never see her again. If only you were here now, I would tell you how I feel about you."

_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kind of ending you don't really wanna see  
Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around_

Tears were forming in his eyes and started crying. He let out some choked sobs and broke down several times. Then, he looked up at the sky and asked, "Why'd you have to go, Cosmo? Why'd you leave me here alone?"

"You're not alone."

Suddenly, he gasped softly and heard that voice out of nowhere. He thought it was his imagination, but to make sure, he asked, "Who's that?"

"It's me, Tails."

Then, that voice hit him like a ton of bricks. He whispered, "Cosmo...."

_And we know it's never simple never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand  
And I can't breathe without you but I have to  
Breathe, without you but I have to_

He looked behind and there was a white light shining in front of him and inside it, was a plant-like alien angel floating in front of him, which caught him by surprise. Tails gasped surprisedly and realizes...that it's Cosmo.

"Cosmo? Is that....you?"

"Yes, it's me."

Tails really couldn't believe that Cosmo is here. He broke down in tears and started crying. He felt a huge amount of guilt for what happened back at the Blue Typhoon. He looked up at her with tears coming out of his eyes and told her, "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what, Tails?"

"That I lost you!"

"You didn't lose me."

"If I hadn't have fired the cannon at the planet, you would still be here. It's all my fault!"

"Don't blame yourself, Tails. You did what you had to do. And it was a good thing to destroy the planet to defeat the Metarex and bring the seeds of my clan to the galaxy."

"I know I did, but....I missed you so much. I just can't stop thinking about you since that happened. It felt like...I never saw you again."

_Never wanted this, never wanted to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I've tried to swerve  
But people are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say now is gonna save us from the fall out_

Cosmo touched Tails shoulder and smiled at him. She told him, "You can see me now. It's because of you and your friends that you saved our galaxy and we would be forever grateful that you came into our lives, mostly mine. And I would never forget that."

Tails sighed and grabbed her hand and felt that it is actually real. He looked at her and said, "And I'm grateful that you came into my life."

"Do not worry about me. I am now living in a happy place with my clan and peace has been restored in my galaxy and it's all because of you."

"I'm happy for you. But--"

"But what, Tails?"

Tails sighed heavily and told her, "There were so many things left unsaid that I wish I could've told you sooner."

"What was it?"

Tails took a deep breath and said, "I love you, Cosmo."

Then, Cosmo felt the exact same way as he felt, even though they're friends. Then, she told him, "I feel the same way to you, Tails. I always have."

_And we know it's never simple never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand  
And I can't breathe without you but I have to  
Breathe, without you but I have to_

"You do?"

"Of course, you are my friend after all."

Tails smiled as the tears came out of his face and then, Tails came into her and gave her a hug. She embraced it also and Tails didn't want to let this end forever. Then, he told her, "You're my friend also."

They let go and she told him, "Just remember, I will be in your heart always. Also, I told Sonic to look to the trees and the sky. That is where I will be."

"He told you that?"

"Yes. Sonic is a very good friend to you."

Tails closed his eyes and said, "I know. He's my best buddy."

Cosmo nodded her head and told him, "I have to go back home. Tell the others I'm okay and I am doing fine."

"You're leaving? But you just got here."

"I know, but I have to go. I will never forget you, Tails."

Then, Tails felt the tears coming back again and told him, "I'll never forget you either."

_It's 2 am  
Feelin like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
Its 2 am  
Feelin like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this aint easy, easy for me_

Then, she came over to hug him for a few seconds until it faded away slowly and the white light has disappeared. Suddenly, Tails is standing on the darkness and Cosmo has disappeared. He gasped and realized that she's gone back to her home. Tails got down on his knees and started crying again, and he just missed her so much that it really broke him down inside. But there was a bright side to it all, that he can look to the trees and the sky to find Cosmo there.

_And we know it's never simple never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
Oh I can't breathe without you but I have to  
Breathe, without you but I have to  
Oh I can't breathe without you but I have to  
Breathe, without you but I have to_

He got up and there were a few tears left on his eyes, and he walked back to his place, when out of nowhere, there was an orange-like color in the sky and it was morning. As he walked towards Mystic Ruins, the sun already started to rise up on the horizon and feels a tremendous amount of happiness towards him that he got to see Cosmo again, because he loved her as a friend.

All of a sudden, as he was walking, he saw Sonic standing there. He smiled and went towards him to give him a hug. Sonic didn't know what was the outcome, but Tails said, "Thank you, Sonic."

"For what, Tails?"

"I saw Cosmo again."

_I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry _

Sonic chuckled and said, "She will always be with you always, Tails. Just look up to the--"

"Trees and the sky. That's where she'll be. Thanks, Sonic."

"Sure thing."

* * *

Was that sweet or what? Please tell me if you like it! The song was "Breathe" from Taylor Swift. Could've put in "Two is Better Than One" from Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift, but I thought that this was better! Please read and review if you like it!


End file.
